yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 037
"The Final Showdown" is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on May 21, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Honda stands by Anzu's body, still trapped in the machine, when the door opens, and Jonouchi runs in. Honda asks him if he won, and Jonouchi replies that of course he did. Notcing the black Duel Disk on Jonouchi's arm, he asks what it is, and Jonouchi explains that it means he's the number one Card Professor. Honda remarks that they're just giving those away these days, and Jonouchi defensively repleis that there's no need to get harsh. He tells Honda to forget about that; Anzu's still trapped in the machine. So she really was too heavy for Honda to carry, was she? As if, Honda replies. Jonouchi decides to get her out, and he begins to remove a pipe, much to Honda's horror. Mokuba rings in from the Duel Ring Server, explaining that Honda is right, and they can't take Anzu out of there yet; she's still linked in to the Wicked God cards. Her spirit has become detached, and unless they cut the link to the Wicked Gods, her spirit will never return to her body. Jonouchi is furious that Anzu is right there but they can't save her. Mokuba explains that there's just one way; they have to render the Wicked Gods powerless. Jonouchi and Honda are shocked that they have ot defeat the Wicked God card, and think of Yugi. At the Apex Arena of the KaibaCorporation Building, Dark Yugi and Gekko have just arrived, stepping out of the elevator. Yugi yells Yako's name, and Yako, sitting on the stairs to the arena, looks up. Yugi walks over to Kaiba, who is still kneeling with Willa Mette standing over him, and he asks if Kaiba's all right. Sweating, Kaiba asks if Yugi's actually worried about him, he must be losing his touch. He gets to his feet, explaining that he was exposed to the poison of the so-called Wicked Gods, that's all. He observes that the fact that Yugi made it up here means that none of the Card Professors could stop him. He grins, commenting that he's not surprised, after all, only Kaiba can defeat Yugi. Dark Yugi smiles. Gekko, meanwhile, looks at his brother, who asks what Gekko is doing here. Gekko tells him that the Rebirth of Avatar Project has failed. Let's end this. Gekko is telling Yako to end it, Yako asks. Who does he think he's talking to? He rises to his feet in fury, pointing out that of course it failed - because of those two (Yugi and Kaiba). He tells Gekko that they did what Gekko couldn't, they stopped him. All Gekko did was what Yako ordered him to do, possesse dby the power of the Wicked Gods. Geko admits that Yako is right. He lost. He's powerless. Gekko can't fight Yako anymore, but Yugi can. Sneering, Yako observes that not only did Yugi beat Gekko, but Gekko's given up. How the "Perfect Duelist" has fallen. A Perfect Duelist, Gekko muses. Yes, he admits, Master Pegasus called him that. It made him so proud, but over the course of many Duels, he realised something - Master Pegasus never meant that he was the Perfect Duelist. Yako is shocked, and Gekko explains that when they were with Pegasus, he did win his Duels with Yako and the other Pegasus prodigies, by a small margin. But every time they Dueled, their difference in skill diminished. He couldn't help but realise his opponents were getting better. Gekko explains that he is "perfected," and he will never grow. Yako is shocked, and Gekko continues, explaining that he thinks Pegasus must have seen with his Millennium Eye that Gekko's Duelist level was as high as it would be. Yako angrily asks Gekko what he's saying, grabbing him by the collar, and Gekko finishes that he thinks the one Pegasus saw potential in, the one he thought would become a first-rate Duelist, was Yako. Floored, Yako furiously yells at Gekko not to tell him that, not to dare say that to him. He shoves his brother back, asking hif Gekko knows how Yako feels when he says that. As Dark Yugi runs over, Yako yells that Gekko is just like his name, he's like the moon (Gekko means "moonlight" in Japanese). Master Pegasus was a sun, and Gekko was a reflection of him. And Yako is left to crawl through the darkness, crawling blindly, searching for light. He vows to get his light; the R.A. Project isn't over yet. He still has the vessel, Anzu Mazaki, and he has Yugi Mutou, the one he hates. He hounded Master Pegasus to death. When Yako crushes him, the way will be cleared for his ressurection. As Dark Yugi glares at Yako, Gekko tells Yako to wait. What Keith Howard told Yako about killing Pegasus was a lie. Yako replies that it wasn't. Yugi Mutou defeated Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, and then Pegasus voluntarily accepted death. Gekko is shocked, but Yako claims that there's no way someone as powerful as Master Pegasus could have died unless he wanted to. It doesn't matter now who actually performed the deed. Dark Yugi replies that even so, his fight with Pegasus was a battle between two Duelists. He tells Yako to release Anzu. Their fight has nothing to do with her. Yako replies that that's no longer possible, to Dark Yugi's shock. He explains that she's become part of the Wicked Gods. She is built into the Duel Ring Server, drag her out, and she will die. He laughs, his right eye bulging, asking if Yugi likes the divine punishment of the Wicked Gods. Kaiba steps forwards, telling Yugi to Duel Yako. The only way to save Anzu Mazaki is to smash his Gods to pieces. Gekko points out that if Yugi loses, it will give Yako the energy he needs to revive Pegasus. Smirking, Kaiba asks who cares. He just has to use that energy to devour the Wicked Gods. He tells Yugi that he acknowledges him as a fellow Duelist, and he won't allow him to accept defeat at the hands of those false Gods. Smiling, Dark Yugi looks at Kaiba. Yako tells Yugi to come at him, and Dark Yugi readies his Duel Disk, replying that Yako asked for it. The Duel field rises, and Gekko, Kaiba, and Willa watch from below. Yako tells Yugi that this is it, the final showdown. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters